


Shattered

by Xieu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xieu/pseuds/Xieu
Summary: MC staring at the broken window with a music suited the situation.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Kudos: 6





	Shattered

He was here. In a place wherein I'm bound to be the bait. Since the commotion earlier, he had been quiet. I know that he might be like this, but I still hoped for the happy him in messenger.

I was just staring at the broken window, glasses shattered here earlier, letting in a new face, but a copy of the guy with me right now.

Moon was shining through this. A song that I have been listening.

"All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you."

A tear came out at the corner of my eye. I am worried for him. I have been suppressing my feelings for a long time. Smirking, I turned around. Again, the song was playing.

Stopping myself to cry, I brisk walk to the bed, lie down and cover myself up with the blanket.

"This was me praying that this was the very first page/Not where the story line ends."

Biting my lips to not let any sound, not even caring if it bleeds. I will wait until he was ready.


End file.
